An Emperor's Heart
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: To many, he was unapproachable. The Kaiser of Duel Academia. The Hell Kaiser of the Pro Leagues. But to a select few, he was Ryo. Just Ryo.
1. Fine with This

Part of a small series of prompts I'm doing featuring Hell Kaiser Ryo Marufuji/Zane Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. This is prompt 14, Left Behind from the gx_100 community on LJ. This will be a chapter set of drabbles; I havent decided how many I'm doing as of now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>On the night of his brother's graduation, the Hell Kaiser was standing at the window of his room in the far side of the Academy. He gazed without expression out of the massive windows that covered one wall, overlooking the ocean.<p>

Staring down through cool blues, the Hell Kaiser watched the small party that was going on below him. From his position, he could see almost the entire island, including the lighthouse that had been his second home for his three years at the Academia. Gathered around the grounds were the graduates for this year, most of them still in their own uniforms. It caused the Hell Kaiser a bit of amusement to remember back to his own graduation year, remembering some of the people and how much they had changed.

He chuckled, a soft, simple noise, before turning away from the window and going to take his medicine. He was being left behind, but he wasn't bothered by this.


	2. Shards

Prompt 69, Ice, from the gx_100 community on LJ.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Pale fingers, each one possessing a quiet strength, turned the knob on the shower to as cold as it would go. There was still sweat dripping down the side of the Kaiser's face as he stood in the frigid spray. His head was bowed, shoulders drooping in clear defeat as he gazed sightlessly down at the floor. The last duel played over and over in his mind, reverberating until it was all he could think over. Ten losses. Ten humilating losses. All because of that Phoenix kid.<p>

Tilting his head back so that the freezing water could strike at his face and wash away the sweat from it, the Kaiser sighed quietly. The chill of the water did not affect him, as his flesh felt like it was burning from the insults that had been thrown at him. It was embarassing and insulting, to be treated as he had been in the past few weeks. The Kaiser raked a hand back through his hair with another sigh, his deep blue eyes reflecting his sorrow.

But deep in his heart, the shards of ice were beginning to close around it, and already Hell was beginning to make itself known.


	3. Masked

Prompt: 33, Nobody Noticed, from the gx_100 community on LJ. Just to note, I do not have an LJ, I just like the prompts they use. This one is based in his first year at the Academia. Word count for this one is 206.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>From the very moment he stepped onto the island of Duel Academia, the Kaiser was adored. The girls loved him for his looks; a strong, handsome face; cutting, deep blue eyes that pierced the soul; long, dark blue locks that trailed appealingly over his collar. The guys liked him for the popularity that he brought upon him; it was just cool to be in the Kaiser's group. Fubuki and Fujiwara were glad to be included in that group, knowing they saw a bit more of the widely proclaimed Emperor of Duel Academia than anyone else.<p>

But no one knew the loneliness in his heart. No one noticed the blank stares and the sleepless nights. He was not displeased with his situation; the moniker of Kaiser made him unapproachable and there was a part of him that liked it. He had convinced himself that he didn't need friends, girlfriends, or any of that sort of stuff that came with being popular. The Kaiser had tricked himself into believing he was more than content with being lonely.

So no one noticed, behind the hard mask of Kaiser, the sadness that showed in his eyes only late at night when he stood, all alone, at the lighthouse.


	4. Facade

Prompt: Guilt, 5, from the gx_100 community on LJ. This one is about 270 words, the longest one thus far. As for when it is, I imagine it being the night after his duel with Sho/Syrus, well after midnight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

><p>The Hell Kaiser did not feel guilt. It was just not one of the emotions that went through him. Nor did he feel sorrow, love, or any of those other petty emotions. The only emotions that the Hell Kaiser allowed were those that would bring him victory. Guilt was not and never would be one of those. And so, when a snivelling Ra student asked him if he felt bad over what he had done to his brother just moments earlier, the Hell Kaiser had challenged the little twit to a duel and put him on his ass with a one turn kill. No one questioned the Hell Kaiser.<p>

Guilt was for the weak. And the Hell Kaiser was anything but. So of course, when the niggling voice in the back of his mind demanded he go and see his brother much later that night, the elder Marufuji put it off as curiosity as to how his brother had held up to the electrodes. He had no intention of apologizing or even speaking to his brother, though he doubted that Sho would even be awake. Indeed, when he stood over the bed, watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest as he slept, the Hell Kaiser kept his features cold and aloof.

Yet, for some odd reason, the Kaiser within reached out a hand, brushed it very softly over his brother's face, and breathed out an apology. The Hell Kaiser might not feel guilt, but late at night when the dark clothing had been shed, it was hard for the Kaiser himself to keep up the facade.


	5. Musical Woes

Prompt: Wings, 88, from the gx_100 community on LJ. The idea from this one came from a friend randomly picking a prompt off the table of prompts. I couldn't think of anything for a good five minutes, but the song mentioned in this fic started playing in my head. And this was born, much to our amusement. This one is based in their first year at the Academia. Word count is 198.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song featured in this drabble.

* * *

><p>There was nothing quite like being woken up at seven am by Fubuki screeching out the lyrics to the American song, "I believe I can Fly." Kaiser Ryo rolled over in bed to open one piercing blue eye, locking the orb onto his best friend. Fubuki was currently wearing nothing more than his boxers, which was not a picture that Ryo particularly wanted to see. Closing his eye again, the Obelisk rolled over in his bed and made an attempt to go back to sleep. However, that was proving to be difficult.<p>

"Spread my wings and fly away!" Fubuki belted it out right next to his ear, making the Kaiser groan quietly. The song, having been written in English, did not translate all that well to Japanese and Fubuki seemed to be having just as much fun making up lyrics than singing the actual ones. Muttering something offensive under his breath, the Kaiser sat up slowly, watching as the exburant male bounced around the room, still singing.

Living with Fubuki had some drawbacks, he'd admit, such as being woken up at seven am on a _Saturday_. However, Kaiser Ryo wouldn't trade his roommate for the world.


	6. Love's Trap

Prompt: Romantic Preferences, 19, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Not entirely sure where I got this from xD Also, if you want to take this as hinted Idolshipping, go for it. This one is based in their first year at the Academia. Word count at roughly 217. (I'm being told two different word counts, hence the estimated amount .)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

><p>"Fubuki, will you get off of me?" While he didn't quite shout the words, his tone was much louder than what it normally would have been. He didn't even call out an attack order that loud. The Kaiser of Duel Academia was currently trapped under his best friend, Tenjoin Fubuki, who had taken up residence on the Kaiser's back. So much for studying, Ryo figured as he propped his head on one hand, glaring at the wall.<p>

Fubuki giggled, an annoying sound that should have grated at the Kaiser's nerves, but instead soothed them. Most people assumed that he put up with the surf loving freak simply because they were roommates. But he actually did enjoy hanging out with Fubuki, even if it was, at times, hazardous to his health. "Not until you tell me who you like!" Fubuki dragged out the word 'like' until it was practically being sung.

"I don't like anyone!" He hadn't meant to shout that either, but it couldn't be helped. Still glaring at the wall, he increased the moodiness of his glare as his friend simply shifted his weight and continued to sit, stating that he'd just wait until the Kaiser did like someone to get off him. That was Fubuki for you.


	7. Who Controls Who?

Prompt: Possession, 73, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Timeline for this one is somewhere after he's returned to the Pro Leagues after becoming Hell Kaiser. Word count at roughly 240.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>One of the Hell Kaiser's nightly habits was to look through his deck one last time before turning in. He knew that he was not the only person in the world who did it - half of the Obelisk Blue students did this same ritual before they went to bed as well. Standing in his room in the apartment, with the Hell Kaiser outfit hanging up and ready for his duel tomorrow, he flicked through his cards. The deck seemed to hum with life under his skilled touch, the cards moving rapidly in his hands. He stopped now and then on one, eyeing it for a moment before continuing on.<p>

A duelist's deck was their lifeline. The only possession a duelist ever truly needed. Even the Duel Disk could be left behind, so long as one had their deck. As the Hell Kaiser continued to go through his cards, strategies moving as quickly as the cards did, he came to a stop on one. Coloured the deep purple that showed it was a fusion monster, the brilliant silver dragon seemed to leap off the card. In his mind, he could hear the roar provided by the Solid Vision hologram whenever the dragon appeared. Although he didn't use the card as much now that he had the Cyber Style Reverse deck, he still kept it.

Often, the Hell Kaiser wondered if he possessed the Cyber End Dragon or if Cyber End possessed him.


	8. Plans Gone Wrong

Prompt 31, Disaster, off the gx_100. Set while he and Edo are in the Dark World.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>It had gone horribly wrong. One moment, he and Edo stood shoulder to shoulder, Cyber End Dragon and Bloo-D in front of them, tearing a path through the mad hoarde of monsters trying to get through them. The next, an explosion had thrown them both at least fifty feet back. Hell Kaiser had heard the scream of his dragon being overrun, the warped moaning wail of Bloo-D meeting the same fate, and then had felt a stinging pain in his leg. The next second, all went black.<p>

Now he lay, slumped on the ground, tied to a tree, watching through narrowed eyes a small gang of monsters around a fire about ten feet from him. There was a gag in his mouth, preventing speech and keeping him from spitting swears at the creatures. Directly across from him, he could see Edo, tied as well. A thin line of blood came from the young duelist's right temple, dripping onto his shoulder and staining his white suit.

Chilled blue eyes met an equally furious pair from across the fire. They'd escape. They always did.


	9. Predictions

Prompt #45, Fortune Telling, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set during episode one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Kaiser Ryo was not a fortune teller nor did he pretend to be. He was the type of person who was more than content with facing an unknown future. In fact, if someone came to him offering to tell his future, he would be the one to say no thanks and walk in the opposite direction. Why spoil the fun of not knowing? That was his constant refrain when he had been pestered by Fubuki in his first year.<p>

But as he stood with Asuka, watching the duels as young teenagers aspired to get into Duel Academia, he could not help but to take an interest in one person: Yuki Judai. Though clearly not the brightest book-wise, the kid could definitely duel, even Ryo was prepared to admit that; though, certainly not aloud. Watching as Judai delivered a stunning blow to Cronos, the Kaiser shook his head and turned away, feigning disinterest.

However, he was already hard at work preparing strategies to counter act Judai's Elemental Hero deck. He predicted that sooner or later, they'd duel.


	10. A Bitter Taste

Prompt #6, The Lie, off the gx_100 community on LJ. No real setting for this one, it basically stretches from Genex to his death in 148.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>It started during Genex. At first, it was only now and then; such as whenever he drew one of the Cyber Darks. An occasional twinge that showed up whenever his fingers touched one of those cards. He didn't think anything about it, seeing no reason. For one, it was helpful; the twinge let him know that victory was close at hand. Afterall, the one thing an opponent of Hell Kaiser never wanted to see was that cruel little smirk.<p>

By the time he and Edo were summoned to the Academia to help, the twinges had grown. Rather than when he touched a card, it was almost constant. An ache in the left side of his chest that made his teeth grind together and his eyes smoulder with pain. The twinges started to become pain-filled throbs by the time they were in Dark World. Eventually, the ache got so bad that he would falter in whatever he was doing, drop anything he was holding, or even go down to his knees.

Yet, even up to the very end, when asked if he was alright, the same lie escaped his lips, over and over, a bitter mantra: "I'm fine."


	11. Lessons to be Learned

Prompt #49, Your Worst Nightmare, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set sometime during the Dark World arc; Edo wanted to make an appearance, I told him no.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>There was a grinding crack of bones snapping, followed shortly by a low wail and a thud. Hell Kaiser's expression was one of purest distaste as he stared down at the Vampire Lord that had just tried to attack him and was now nursing a broken wrist. It stared up at Hell Kaiser with tear filled eyes, confusion on its face. How had a mere human done this? Vampire Lord was a level five monster, no petty human should have been capable of inflecting such agony!<p>

Arms coming across his chest, the tall male arched a brow. His eyes were cold blue slits as he stared at the monster, watching as the creature slowly lifted itself up. The Vampire Lord was glaring daggers, though still cradling its broken left wrist. "What are you, human! What's your name?" There was anger in its voice as it lifted its left arm and formed a Duel Disk out of thin air, preparing to send this fool to Hell.

"Your worst nightmare." Hell Kaiser's voice was a low growl as he activated his own disk and drew his first five cards.


	12. Victory's Flavour

Prompt #51, Taste, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Many many thanks to Satari-Raine, Cheeky-Eyes, and aruyo for their wonderful reviews. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>His first memory of waking up on the island after washing up was of the gritty taste of sand coating his mouth. It was a disgusting feeling, as though someone had forced his teeth apart and dumped sand into it. It was not help in any way that the sand was moist, and tasted of the salt water that had borne him to the place he had considered home for three years. Perhaps it was irony that he be sent back to this place after that last, epic duel that had finally delivered the fatal blow to his failing heart.<p>

The next taste he remembered was the harsh tang of the medicine that had been forced down his throat. Vaguely he had heard the nurses say that it would stabalize his heart until sugery could be done upon it. After that, the sickly sweet scent and cloyed taste of the sleeping medication so that he could go into the surgery itself, a surgery promised by the doctors to heal him.

Oh yes, Hell Kaiser had tasted many things since his rebirth. But perhaps to him, the sweetest taste of all was the taste of victory, watching his younger brother surpass him to protect his style of dueling.


	13. Vengeance

Prompt #77, Crime and Punishment, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set during Dark World. Edo just kinda popped in.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>"The punishment must fit the crime." Hell Kaiser's voice was little more than a whisper, a strange, disappointed note ringing with it. He and Edo stood, side by side as always, with their best and favoured monsters just behind them, each ready to obey their masters' bidding at any moment. Both faces of the Dark Heroes wore lines of sadness, each pair of cool blue eyes slightly moist with tears that neither would ever admit to having.<p>

They stood on a ridge overlooking what had been a small village. While they had not passed through it before, they knew that it, like the other villages in this world, would have been lively and thriving. Now, all that was left was a barren, empty land with scars raked in the earth. Even from their position, nearly a mile away, they could see the Duel Disks scattered about, and could smell the harsh tang of blood rising on the air.

Edo just nodded his agreement. Dark Heroes though they were, killing an entire, innocent village was something neither of them could ever do. Oh yes, they would punish whoever did this.


	14. Seared into Memory

Prompt #26, Ancient, off the gx_100 community. Set in episode 148, the duel with Yubel. Angsty!Ryo is so much fun to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>He'd done it. Removing his loyal dragon from play until his end phase had doubled its attack pointed from eight thousand to sixteen thousand. He'd known the risk when he'd played the card; doing it had left him absolutely no chance of cancelling out Power Bond's effect. And so, when his turn ended, the four thousand shock to his life points had been too much for his heart. Cyber End Dragon gave one last roar as its master fell to his knees and slumped face down in the sand.<p>

Sitting there a moment later with Misawa supporting him, the Kaiser had given a last few words to the boy who held the fate of the entire world in his hands. He'd had liked to have had a few moments to speak to his brother, to tell him he was proud and that he loved him. But Hell Kaiser knew better; with each moment that passed that his heart failed to throb and push blood through him, the weaker he grew. He felt ancient, tens of thousands of years old.

As Judai promised what the Hell Kaiser wanted, he managed a very faint smile and managed to say his last words. Then, he was gone.


	15. The line of Respect

Prompt #46, Vices and Virtues off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set during episode 65, just before the duel with Inukai.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>He had three hours before the underground duel. Three simple hours to make the last minute preparations. He'd already added and removed a few cards to his deck, which was spread out on the counter in front of him. A slightly trembling hand pulled away two cards, worried blue eyes moving over them both slowly. One of them was his signature card, the monster he was always paired with when his picture was put into a magazine.<p>

The other was a card he'd found not too long ago that would make an excellent addition to his deck. However, it was a card that worried the Kaiser, and made him wonder if it had been the best decision to make, putting it in with his deck. It was a powerhouse of a card, one that was sure to turn the tide of any duel and bring him victory. Lips twisting, he set the cards down again and looked at them both, frowning.

There was a thin line between respect and disrespect, vice and virtue, wrong and right. Kaiser Ryo was hoping that the line would not blur or be crossed tonight.


	16. Bandaged

Prompt #53, Textures, from the gx_100 community on LJ. Set somewhere between episode 163-164, just after his surgery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>It was the strangest sort of feeling, when the mind clawed its way up from the black depths of unconsciousness and into the world of the waking and living. As the Hell Kaiser made this attempt, he was able to feel, though all other senses seemed deprived from him at the moment. There was a chill in the room he was in that caused gooseflesh to rise over his pale arms, making shivers run through him now and then. The blankets were smooth as silk against his bare skin, resting just above his navel and hiding his waist and legs from view.<p>

He could feel the heavy material of the pants he was in resting against his legs, causing an uncomfortable feeling, making his lower half much hotter than his top. Shifting his weight did nothing to help, though it was a task in and of itself to even move at this point. A lock of his deep blue hair was laying on his forehead, just enough of it there to be felt, but not enough to keep it from tickling his nose when he breathed in and out. The sheets beneath him were not scratchy or itchy, but instead seemed to be the finest silk possible - no doubt Sho's doing.

However, it was the feeling of something on his chest, laying over his heart, that made the half-asleep Hell Kaiser wonder. It was a scratchy feel, an irritating one like an itch that could not be reached. He wouldn't find out until later that it was the bandages over the scar that he would carry for the rest of his life.


	17. The Hangover

Prompt #9, Too Much of a Good Thing, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set sometime after the graduation duel, but before the start of season two.

**Warnings: ** This one not so much implies as it does scream sex between Kaiser and Fubuki (Idolshipping). If this offends you, skip and continue on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a throbbing headache, a mouth feeling like someone had stuffed a cotton ball in it, and a body that was sticky with sweat was <em>not<em> one of the things on Kaiser Ryo's top list of things to do before he died. So when he awoke, the morning after the graduation party held at Obelisk Blue, he was quite annoyed to find out that he'd accomplished it anyway. With a low groan that was like the sound of someone in deaththroes, he slowly attempted to roll over - and found himself face to face with a sleeping Fubuki.

Jaw dropping, the Kaiser scrambled backwards slightly, confused. A glance down at himself only heightened his confusion; where were his clothes? For that matter, where were Fubuki's? A low groan escaped his mouth as he dropped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hand as his temples throbbed and complained loudly at him. A sleepy yawn drew his attention away from the current...shall we say, predicament. His motions had awoke the Blizzard Prince.

"Morning, Kaiser." Fubuki's voice was sleepy, but no less excited. This morning, however, there was a note of sastifaction. Kaiser Ryo made a promise to never touch alcohol ever again.


	18. Sound of Music

Prompt #24, Music, off the gx_100 community on LJ. Set in Ryo's first year. Interesting story behind this one; I was driving in town the other day, listening to harp music on a CD I have and for some reason, thought that harp music totally fits Ryo. Anyone else agree?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>It was a very little known fact at Duel Academia that Kaiser Ryo enjoyed the sound of harp music more than any other. In fact, it was so little known that most people assumed that he did not like music whatsoever. And indeed, judging by the expression on his face whenever Fubuki decided to 'serenade' (and really, that word was used very lightly) everyone, it was a good assumption. There was very few people who could actually take any sort of enjoyment from Fubuki's ukulele anyway.<p>

However, when he was alone in his room, or even when his roommate was about, it was not an uncommon sight to see earbuds in the Kaiser's ears, connected to an MP3 player. Fubuki was one of the few who knew about this love of harp music, but he had never once teased the Emperor of Duel Academia about it. It was not uncommon for them to play it on their stereo at night when sleep was hard to come by, or when they were studying for a big test.

Music was a part of everyone's lives and the Kaiser was no exception. He just didn't want it made public knowledge that harp music was his preferred choice.


	19. Fate's Hands

Prompt #91, Thread of Fate, off the gx_100 community. Set during Dark World. This one is probably my second favourite out of the entire set. It came out exactly how I wanted it. Oh, and I used Jester Lord because that was the card closest to me at the time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Long, perfectly molded fingers tightened their grip on the wrists they held, keeping their victim utterly immobile. The Jester Lord was tied to a chair, ankles bound in barbed wire, hands held by Hell Kaiser. The black-clad duelist was kneeling on the floor in front of Jester Lord, watching the spellcaster's face. The brightly dressed Duel Monster looked panicked, knowing it had already answered all of their questions and thus, its usefullness had run its course.<p>

Behind him, holding a thin thread, the silver dressed duelist known as Edo Phoenix stood. The thread was looped around the spellcaster's throat, and was slowly being pulled by Edo. After a few moments of thrashing wildly, the Jester Lord's face turned purple and after a moment, its body went lax. Hell Kaiser released his grip on its wrists, noting the bruises left by his harsh grip, and rose silently.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and a strange look passed between them. They had no choice. Fate and Destiny had decreed this and it was the Dark Heroes' job to fulfill it.


	20. Close to the Flame

Prompt #66, The Flame. Set during Dark World again. This is my favourite, it turned out exactly like I wanted it to. Also, the title of this one is a nod to my favourite band, HIM. And this is the last one of this set of drabbles. I have another set in the works that is much longer. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the reviews and favourites!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

><p>Late at night when it was his turn to watch, Hell Kaiser liked to light a single candle to see by. He'd place this candle by the window where he sat at and would occasionally allow himself to be lost in the flickering, orange flame. It had only been in the last few months that he had grown to appreciate fire; before, he had much preferred the water, seeing it as the most destructive force on earth. Now, however, having seen what flames could do, his mind had been changed.<p>

Now and then, he'd let the flame tease his fingers or the palm of his hand. The pain was minor compared to the electrodes he had used before, was even quite mild compared to the blast of an attack. He never let the flames linger long enough on his flesh to do any more than scald it, for he did not wish to severely hurt himself. But the pain was a comfort, a reminder that though his heart was hurting him, it was not the only thing that could be hurt.

Pain had changed him. Pain had slaughtered Kaiser and given birth to Hell Kaiser. And now it was pain that kept him going.


End file.
